The important character of an item of data may relate to its purpose, such as the starting up of an item of fire-prevention equipment or an automatic routing.
The word “data” in this instance encompasses a spectrum ranging from the analog signal to the structured formatting of digital data in the form of information or of instructions. This formatting and the content arise from the knowledge of their author and belong to his assets with similar needs to be secured per se and in their structure. The information may be both digital and analog, irrespective of its final expression for an observer, by figures, letters, drawings, videos, pulses, colors or else sounds. It may be found in various forms such as magnetic or optical. The distinctive criterion of the present invention, for its operation, being that this item of data is conveyed or preserved in a frame, considered to be the container, which takes the form of a computer or communication protocol. At the limit, it may be a simple container, with no content, in which the simple fact of receiving it becomes in itself informative or initiating.
These protocols may be called “proprietary”, or “open” when the interfaces are public and it is therefore possible to communicate syntactically with the black box.
It may involve static data on their medium, up to the extent that their access, their integrity or their application depend first on a protocol.
Any instruction, request or item of information that will be sent to it having initially to pass through its computer protocol, hence find itself faced with an optional marking or distinctive sign according to the invention which would be present therein and would correspond to the issuing of unavoidable instructions. This subjecting to instructions may in particular culminate in forms of interdictions or of authorization, of activation or of stopping of a mechanism, of limitations of action, of evasive attitude or of conditional clauses. It may also culminate in a delivery of additional information when said distinctive sign inserted in the protocol, also a sign of recognition, serves as a passport to these additions.
In what follows, “file” will refer to a document or a computer program, an executable, a software entity, a virtual entity such as a virtual memory.
In what follows, “mail” will refer to a message, a transmittal of a file or of documents, a telephone call, the participation in a dialog, a visit carried out by telecommunications, and more generally any form of stream, of transmission or any form of interchange by placing in relation or connection. This mail may be carried out between several media, or inside one and the same item of equipment, involving a movement of data from one zone to another within for example a computer, or a circuit board, to the extent that this movement makes use of a computer or communication protocol. The term mail applies to peer-to-peer, when the message is chopped up as in the case of a distribution of data on disks or servers connected to the Internet.
In what follows “author” will refer to the sender of this mail. In the case of a passive component such as an RFID label, the author will be considered to be the label and its holder, and not the terminal that created an electromagnetic field. In the case of a static computer file, the term author may encompass, in addition to what or who conceived it, what or who is at the moment in question the holder, the depositor or the manager of it.
The hardware medium of the mail may be a communication network, notably a telecommunication or broadcasting network, and mobile physical means such as a USB key, a chip card or magnetic card, a disk, a badge, a ticket such as a subway ticket, a pass with contact or without contact such as a transport card.
The recipient object may be a medium or a telecommunications or broadcasting terminal such as a television set, a video recorder or a decoder, and more generally any item of computer or electronic equipment capable of participating in a distribution of information. With respect to the recipient of a movable medium of mail, this may be a computer machine furnished with sockets such as USB, a cell phone, a digital assistant or diary, a card or disk reader, an automatic teller for the delivery of bank notes for example, an entry antechamber or else an identification terminal, as examples.
The recipient may be external, for example a participant receiving a mail or gaining access to a file, as well as internal, like a content of a file or of mail, provided with technical capabilities which render certain components thereof active, autonomous and capable of participating in actions for example of collecting data, such that they are “intelligent agents”. These autonomous entities, furnished with cognition and with abilities to interact with their environment, can communicate with their own protocol and make of the distinctive sign according to the invention a use that is identical to that of an external recipient. It may therefore involve using this sign, with its functional and cryptonymic properties, and as a sign of recognition.
Hereinafter, “central recipient”, with respect to this mail, will be called the recipient considered by the author to be the natural intended recipient of his mail. It may in particular be a commercial web site, a biological analysis laboratory required in the context of an anonymized examination, a toll road management company using tickets or passes such as magnetic or electronic passes, without wishing to record the true name of its possessor.
The central intended recipient may be neither the initial recipient of the stream nor its final recipient.
The other recipients will hereinafter be called “peripheral recipients” and will be able to be:                a bank card management organization;        a bank;        a postal administration;        a routing or transport company;        a telecommunications operator or an Internet service provider;        an administration issuing documents of a nominative character such as attestations, certificates, passes or visas;        a structure managing medical files for patients;this list not being limiting.        
The invention forms the structure of and supports a set of several players, amongst which there are the author, the various recipients, authorities hereinafter called anonymization authorities. Added to these are one or more entities hereinafter called lock, which may be considered either to be active or, in a more complete form, passive and reactive to the actions of the other players.
This set is deployed around a distinctive and characteristic sign inserted into the computer or communication protocol.
It takes the form of a triple device:                on the one hand, this marking by a characteristic sign, called a stamp, inserted for purposes of distinction, of recognition, and of transmission of instructions or information. This multifunctional stamp, placed in computer or communication protocols will be used, for a recipient, as information per se or as a means of obtaining additional information from an authorized third party;        furthermore for partitioning and channeling data or players, by the insertion of the stamp associated with an anonymization authority and with a lock acting as a cryptographic protocol for controlling access to instructions;        the third device results from the fact that the stamp takes the form of a varying cryptonym, itself being able to be connected to an invariant and stable pseudonym.        
A first particular feature of the invention results from its statement that a more secure way of not having a thing stolen is not to hold it or know it from the outset. A commercial site on the Internet having a stock of computer data relating to the payment instruments of its clients can offer them only an imperfect guarantee of security against increasingly professional computer hackers.
One advantage of the present mechanism lies in its ability to frame this communication, this holding or this processing of data that are considered sensitive, in order to remedy the weaknesses mentioned. The result of this is a reduction of the risk during their various usages and in the possibility of their loss, theft, hacking or other form of loss, of imperfect scrapping, of duplication, of subcontracting, of outsourcing or else of legal transfer of property such as a subsequent purchase of business assets.
The present invention modifies, recomposes and broadens devices expressed in patent application FR 2 932 043 relating to a method of traceability and of resurgence of pseudonymized streams on communication networks, and a method of transmitting streams of information that is capable of securing the data traffic and its intended recipients. The novel invention flushes out the portion associated with digital confidentiality and articulates it with novel functions for data security, action monitoring and information distribution.
For this purpose, it is based partly on the system of distinctive and characteristic marking inserted in the protocol, and furnished with functional properties as described in patent application FR 2 932 043.
This characteristic sign is called a stamp, by analogy with the placing of a stamp as a signature that personalizes but also as a mark that modifies, signals and serves as an external sign of endorsement. This “marking”, which encompasses just as much a possible encapsulation, covers an operating mode consisting in a characteristic addition, amputation or modification, to or from a protocol, while complying with the standard of this protocol. As examples, it may involve the labeling or the tattooing of an IP packet, a stenographic marking or else the use of an additional protocol.
The general properties that arose therefrom for this system were:                functional;        cyptonymic, as a stamp of an author placed in a protocol, which designates it and identifies it, if necessary without naming it other than by an arbitrary convention.        
Obtaining knowledge of the functions and of certain attributes of identity concerned requires addressing an anonymization authority on which the informing role makes these two properties operative. The main joint use of the functional and cryptonymic arrangements consists in preventing the reading of the identity of an author of mail, as it appears otherwise in the rest of the protocol. Therefore, the device culminates in a stamp masking this identity.
A second enhancement relating to the stamping of the protocol consists in varying its effects in several ways:                It may involve having simultaneously, for one and the same author, several stamps that can be activated by choice or according to charters of use that are defined and updatable. These signs will be either dissembleable per se, or distinguishable by another means such as for example a timetable which may or may not be for work at the office, hence of presence or absence in place of the desired person. Each of the stamps then corresponds to determined items of information or instructions, such as the designation of only one of the bank accounts of a person. This will allow this author, in the event of a purchase from a web site, to choose which account is to be debited. This adaptive character will be found in the fact of having had several bank accounts preregistered, or several payment cards or else for example several addresses and more generally any attribute capable of existing in several copies.        Another way of varying the effects would consist in predefining them as a function of each interlocutor listed in advance, or as a function of typical modalities followed by them in order to make the request.        
A third enhancement results from the fact that the number of stamps in a given protocol is no longer envisaged as an obligatory singular element. Several of these distinctive signs will be simultaneously possible in a mail or a file, either for independent usages or users, or to create between these signs links, respective sureties, or one-off relationships. It also becomes possible to envisage that their presence as much as for example their respective spatial disposition, should carry an additional meaning, that can be interpreted by all the recipients or only some of them, who may or may not be assisted on this occasion by the anonymization authority.
A fourth enhancement with reference to the stamping of the protocol results from the fact that not only communication protocols but protocols assigned to static data are concerned. Thus, it is no longer a question of only content associated with a stream, but content capable of being an intended recipient of a stream.
A fifth enhancement results from the fact that the stamp, also a sign of recognition, is invested with properties encompassing those of a passport: it allows access or delivery of data other than functional data, as were the instructions. It goes beyond this passport status, since it is in itself the equivalent of a key for gaining access to a virtual room of safe-deposit boxes, in which certain secured accounts are provided for the person's arrival. These secured accounts can also be called boxes.
The anonymization authority is coupled with a mechanism called a lock. These two entities can be combined into one, but can advantageously be kept in an autonomous situation supplemented by information transfers between them.
Hereinafter “lock” will be referred to as a device acting as a cryptographic protocol for controlling access and responding both to a digital data item and to an analog signal, and of which the response could be equally digital or analog. The terms lock device or lock will be used without distinction.
The anonymization authority serves as an interface with the author, granting him the stamping systems, agreeing the meaning and the equivalence of these stamps as instructions, information or values. It also agrees, with and for him, a stable pseudonym associated with the successive cryptonyms that these stamps are and by knowing him by his real identity.
As a minimum, the lock receives information on the stamps of the author. In wider configurations, it may receive the pseudonym of this author and his contact information or telecommunication identity. The latter corresponding to what appears in the complete communication protocol of one of his transmissions.
The operation of this lock is subdivided into two categories of assignments.                In a first mode, it is used to validate the reality, the authenticity and the actuality of a stamp presented to it by the recipient of a transmission carrying such a mark. The stamp is then similar to a physical key that a person would seek to insert into a physical lock, purely to verify that they match. Such a verification can be carried out in two different ways:                    according to the first, it will be satisfactory to verify whether the transverse profile of the key, to use imagery, with its specific grooves, does in fact match the cutouts of the entrance orifice of the lock, and therefore to verify whether it will or will not enter this housing;            according to the second, the action will not consist only of inserting the key, but of trying to turn the lock. In this instance it will be considered that the longitudinal profile has been able to remain hidden from the recipient, in parallel with the fact that he will not have access to the internal morphology of the barrel. By transposition, the hidden longitudinal profile of the key corresponds in this instance to the portion that remains functionally barred from access within the protocol and the internal morphology of the barrel corresponds to this same portion as known by the lock.                        The first usage will serve to validate that a stamp presented by a recipient is real, authentic and actual.        The second usage will serve to confirm with the verifying third party that the portion that is visible or accessible for him in the protocol is indeed coupled with the portion that has remained invisible or inaccessible to him, for example the communication identity.        In a second mode, it serves for all the normal uses of a lock, such as to actuate a mechanism or a signal, authorize or bar an access, open a box, have oneself recognized. In this instance it may involve, for example, procuring for the recipient who uses it access to or receipt of an instruction or an item of information. This function may arise equally from an automatic system that is independent of the will of this user and a configuration in which he can choose what he needs in a secured account that has been previously filled with various data by the author of the mail or of the file and optionally by the anonymization authority. This box can be personalized and reserved for access by a single predesignated recipient as well as being accessible to several or all the possible recipients. This box may finally also be likened to a furniture storehouse, in the event that the author chooses to be his own intended recipient. Access to the box can be conditional upon all forms of suspensive constraints or conditions, such as opening only after a determined date.        Said safe-deposit box of a given author can be subdivided and likened to a wall-mounted set of mail boxes of an apartment building where each resident, that is to say in this instance each recipient, has the means of gaining access to the content of his box.        In an intermediate variant, a recipient who is occasionally authorized to gain access not only to one but to several boxes, could be sent a key:                    which opens the boxes concerned one by one;            or which opens for example a single front panel corresponding to these boxes, to the exclusion of the other boxes, and according to a cache logic which continues to mask the contents or the locks of these other boxes;            or to give this recipient discriminated access to these various boxes, for example according to chronological rules or by a marked out and predetermined succession which gives access to a particular box only after the opening of another or after the accomplishment of a particular intermediate formality.                        
Such a collection may equally and advantageously be carried out by a marking system in a lock where a cryptonym inserted in it would come out of it again with the additional imprint of this pseudonym. This, in the same way as a physical key that is uncut in its longitudinal direction can be inserted into a lock and be marked inside, by chalk or paint previously sprayed onto the internal fittings, with a contour delineating this sought contour. Or in this instance, by transposition in a basic form of a contour delineating the pseudonym. This method is not intended to open the lock, but to learn a second item of information, the longitudinal profile of the key, when a first item of information is known, the transverse profile of this same key, which makes it possible to insert it into the lock. This mechanism can be used as much to obtain a pseudonym as to obtain knowledge for example of the portion remaining inaccessible of the communication protocol, or as any instruction or item of information. It differs from the preceding “second mode” that were the actuation of a mechanism, of a signal, of an access or the opening of a box. Currently, no actuation actually takes place, but the simple apposition of an informational imprint on, with, around or in a previous imprint serving as a key.
In this way, not having a stamp forming a cryptonym prevents subsequently having the pseudonym to which it is linked, or any other information or instruction that is considered sensitive. So doing, the lock differs from a function called a “trusted third party” function in that the trust is not necessary but replaced by a mechanical method in which access to an informative step is materially conditional upon the correct control of the previous step.
The function usually devolved to a “trusted third party” is furthermore subdivided between an anonymization authority and this lock. Thus, the anonymization authority can optionally remain ignorant of what will be deposited in the box, or of who will verify a stamp. Just as the lock may not know the real identity of the possessor of this sign.
In a variant, the recipient can be required, in order to be able to verify a stamp with the lock or to activate a mechanism, to himself make use of an identification system or more frequently an authentication system which points him out as the known and authorized recipient. One configuration could be a box with two locks, or more than two. This second digital key will hereinafter be called the counter-key.
The person made responsible for this task opens it in company, for example, with a predefined colleague who is the carrier of a second counter-key. This third party, an auxiliary, a witness or a guarantor, may the initial author of a mail, or the holder of a computer file marked in its protocol, and the person who wants to be informed on the subsequent use made of this stamp or of this file, and to be present on this occasion. This may equally be the anonymization authority.
The present invention differs primarily from the patent application FR 2 932 043 by the fact that it modifies the favored general architecture thereof by the adoption of different split lines.
The invention is distinguished secondly with respect to this partitioning, in that it does not propose the same arbitrage between information that can or cannot be read, in the sense notably of being accessible to a given recipient. Amongst these new arbitrages, there is the fact of partitioning, channeling and, if necessary subsequently or at intervals, confronting, juxtaposing or composing information that is present simultaneously in the protocol of a telecommunications stream such as the address of the sender, and outside this protocol, even outside this mail or even outside the anonymization authority or the lock, such as the references of a bank account.
The result of this in total are novel functionalities which make it possible to widen the field of information that can be protected or monitored. More generally, a particular feature of the invention, on the matter of protection against risks resulting from the holding of an item of information, arises from the fact that it is no longer truly a holding, with the fact that it is no longer truly “an” item of information, both in its singular and exhaustive acceptance, and in relation to a unit of location, of time and of action.
Within what was previously presented as a triple device, and relative to the third of the latter, there is an authority called an anonymization authority, already mentioned in patent application FR 2 932 043.
With respect to this patent application, the present invention provides several enhancements concerning the anonymization:                The first of the changes sees to it that the anonymization authority can grant the insertion of stamps in protocols of static files capable of being received from a stream such as a request.        The second results from the appearance of a structure of the two-headed type, in which the anonymization authority is joined by an entity called lock.        Thirdly, the invention allows the existence of several anonymization entities instead of only one, and the expression of preferences emanating from their users.        A fourth point lies in that the border line between the anonymization authority and the peripheral recipients is adaptive and movable if necessary, allowing, for example, the first to hold a number of data items of a banking character, or conversely allows a bank to know or to manage various components of the identity-pseudonym link.        Fifthly, the responses that can be supplied by this entity are broadened. The stamp is no longer only a means of dialog between the anonymization authority and the recipients to allow the latter to understand initial instructions hitherto preventing reading concerning a mail. As for the items of information, in patent application FR 2 932 043, it involved transmitting essentially the correspondence between a cryptonym and a pseudonym, or optionally mentioning for example whether this visitor who remained unknown was a usual visitor or not.                    In addition, simultaneously or subsequently, the authority or the lock will in future reply by transmitting or allowing access depending on their right to know it, to the equivalence between such a stamp forming a cryptonym and for example a real identity or other occasional attribute of a person such as an address, as well as any type of data item that has been saved, for example a computation element deposited by this person, and any sort of instruction. This may be a mixture of information and instructions: mathematical data and a test to be run with accounting data and breakdown to be applied in the accounts books, dimensions and the launching of a machining operation. An item of information deposited may also be likened to the principle of a half bank note, torn in two, and without which the second portion already known or held by a recipient would remain unusable, or incomprehensible if it involved an image less well known than a bank note.                        
In a business context, the actions could be the giving of orders, the supervision of tasks, obligations to sign or authorize prior to an action, and more generally all activities involved in a chain of command, a logistics chain or else accounts monitoring.
The security of people, of goods and of buildings may require the presence of these markings of which the functionally unavoidable character for a recipient will liken them to a protection which prevents its access or its use from a person who is considered clumsy.
In addition to delivering instructions, it may involve the delivery of information making it possible to complete a task or to make it easier by a connection with operating instructions, or even to render obligatory the use of these operating instructions.
The invention can serve as a cue card relating to a certain intention or a certain task. At the limit, in the case of a computer file or of a mail with no content, the protocol with stamp will on its own be a transmitter and a cue card that can be likened in its result to the slips of paper that can be stuck on a wall and carry any wording that the author intends for himself or for others.
This previous situation covers a field of application in which the stamp, with or without the rest of the protocol, can notably be used as:                a reminder system;        an anti-repudiation system, since the recipient will be indicated to the anonymization authority in order to understand the meaning of the stamp;        an anti-duplication system, when the stamp per se has a role or a meaning that does not become operative or comprehensible other than by compulsory contact with the anonymization authority. The latter then being capable of identifying duplicates and distinguishing them from normal transfers of the stamp between players participating in a process. This arrangement will allow a use for expressing and guaranteeing magnitudes, values or symbolisms: it may involve an equivalent of the handover object system, materialized for example by a single flag passing from hand to hand between drivers on the single-track railroad lines. This principle which is equally the token principle, used in computer and communication technologies, would be articulated here in the creation of a situation in which the anonymization authority serves as the station master supervising this distinctive sign passing between successive recipients.        
These situations confer on the anonymization authority a status of organizer or at least of guarantor, like a kind of bailiff, a notary or a registration chamber capable of witnessing a meeting, a contact or a dialog. The registration chamber being able to access more sophisticated functions such as those of a clearing house.
As such, the anonymization authority is a distributor as well as a recipient of secrets. This public-officer function is boosted by the fact that the delivery of counter-keys can serve for a third party to be present.
The anti-repudiation system is a matter for traceability and that concerning duplication adds a quantitative control to that preceding tracing.
These arrangements make it possible to create equivalents to transmissions with acknowledgement, to postmarks, to official seals and other seals expressing a doubled meaning of an exclusivity, of a rarity or at the very least of a quantity under control. In the same postal field, it may involve transmitting stamps invested with a face value, like a postage or tax stamp.
Through the foregoing features, the device according to the invention covers businesses based on trust, fiduciarity, including those relating to the creation or the handling of money.
Concerning electronic wallets of the chip card type, their use of computer or communication protocols makes it possible to deploy the present stamps therein.
Concerning the other solutions, a particular feature of the device according to the invention is to be able to make use of support both to a monetary exchange device and to an electronic payment system, depending on its mode of deployment:                this device enhances trust in the link and the vector between players involved in one and the same process;        or it is oriented around players who enjoy more trust in the eyes of the others;        or finally it transfers the trust to itself in its entirety, then allying virtual and electronic spheres.        
For the first two situations:                If the trust is centered in the link and the vector, that is to say the stamp that passes from a sender to a recipient, it is then similar to a token, a coupon, a voucher for the bearer, a fiscal coin or stamp, taking on a fiduciary dimension, like a virtual stamp. As a distinctive sign, it is recognized as a value, a magnitude or a symbolism attached to it, that can be sent to others, that is releasing to the extent that the latter wishes to share this perception of value and believe in the robustness of the stamp and of the mechanism that maintains its unique character. The stamp may be an amount visibly expressed moreover by a number. However, the cryptonymic properties of this stamp open a field in which its correspondence to a value will refer to an arbitrary agreement between at least two players participating in the exchange, or to any other interpersonal activity that can arise from a consensus of valuation. In addition to the virtual worlds, that are massively multiplayer, the invention may touch notably the promises of donations and payments, online games, online or even direct bids, calls to place a value on goods or immaterial magnitudes and to exchange them or merge them on the basis of these respective values.        If the trust is centered on one or more players, to whom the partitioning used by the device points, the latter play a pivotal role during an intermediation, like that of a bank. In this instance, the stamp does not in itself invest this previous fiduciary dimension and this autonomy, but it is a sign of recognition which refers the involved parties to one and the same secret held and managed outside it, according to the present device of central and peripheral recipients, and of anonymization authority and lock. It is also functionally an instruction, such as for payment. The stamp is a passport to players capable of carrying out for example a transaction while giving their guarantee to those involved as to the unit of account concerned and to the passing in correct and due form of the promised writing game.        
These two options do not exclude one another where the stamp might be of a fiduciary type and the equivalent of a banknote, or of the scriptural type and the equivalent of an order to pay or of a bank check, or even hybrid if the check, through the practice of endorsement, becomes in itself a vehicle for a written value.
The authority is called the anonymization authority because of the fact that the stamp that it grants performs the function of a cryptonym. This cryptonym, that is usually varying, attached to a pseudonym that is usually unvarying, will in this instance find a broadening of its applications through the evolution of the functions and of the partitions, in that, while relieving the central recipient of certain items of knowledge, it nevertheless preserves in its favor a possibility of progressively capitalizing a detailed knowledge concerning the author, the visitor to its web site for example, via its current or past behavior, irrespective of the fact that his prior visits may or may not have been accompanied by a purchase. Capitalization transferred to the pseudonym, attached to the cryptonym inserted in the protocol of the stream.
The invention creates an identity management with drawers. The anonymization authority is therefore similar to a supplier of bundles of digital identities with drawers.
The subject of the invention is therefore notably a method for securing and monitoring data and identities within a communication process between an author and at least one recipient, said method comprising at least:                A step of inserting at least one stamp in the computer or communication protocol associated with the data stream by means of a stamping system, the protocol containing the identity of the author and for example of at least one recipient, the stamp being a distinctive sign and a sign of recognition and a means of access to a secured account, and also for example a mode of activation of mechanisms or of signals and correspondence of identities.                    The author using said secured account, administered by an anonymization authority (4), and said stamp being used to identify itself with said authority.            The data stream comprising at least one instruction.            At least one additional instruction having been registered with the anonymization authority and placed in the secured account.                        A step of reading, at at least one recipient, of said protocol by means of a reading system capable of detecting the presence of said stamp and then in extracting all or part of the additional instruction from the anonymization authority or from the secured account, said extraction being carried out from the secured account by the means of the stamp which is for example the carrier of a secret which opens a lock device acting as a cryptographic protocol for controlling access to said account.        
In the case in which the stamp is cryptonymic, it is for example attached to at least one pseudonym.
In one particular embodiment, the data stream is found, on receipt at the recipient or upstream of the recipient, partitioned and channeled, or for example masked, processed, confined or refused, by portions of instructions, said portions of the mail or of the file being able to be predetermined, and said partitioning, masking, processing, channeling, confinement or refusal being carried out according to the instructions received from the anonymization authority or via the lock device, by the means of the stamp.
The protocol of the data stream is found, for example on receipt at the recipient or upstream of the recipient, partitioned or masked, processed, channeled, confined or refused by portions, said portions of the mail or file protocol being able to be predetermined, and said partitioning, masking, processing, channeling, confinement or refusal being carried out according to the instructions received from the anonymization authority or via the lock device, by the means of the stamp.
In one possible embodiment, the stamp corresponds to different responses or different ways of responding on the part of the anonymization authority and of the lock device, to different functionalities or modalities, or different delivery modes, depending on its intended recipient, the context and the environment in which this intended recipient moves, the chronology or the location of the facts, the way of acting or of being of this intended recipient, the nature of the data or of the signal corresponding to this stamp or to what it will apply, these operating modes being able to be pre-established and discriminated according to items agreed with the author, and endorsed on a per-case basis in one or more steps.
On the one hand, the stamp acting as the key and, on the other hand, said lock are each for example totally or partly the respondent of the other, either as a profile and counter profile, or as an image and its negative, either as a die and its work, or as a scratch and its scar, this complementarity toward a whole or toward a succession generating capabilities of dialog, of correspondence, of reconstitution of the whole or of the filiation, for purposes of validation, identification or authentication, of actuation of a signal or of a mechanism, of expression of a meaning or of an instruction, or of positive connection between them.
The stamp serving as a key of the lock device, that is to say opening this device, it engages for example an access, an actuation of any form of antechamber and door giving onto a reserved space. It may also engage a mechanism or a registration, an action or a technical reaction, or else an informative or declarative signal.
The lock device may exist, independently of the secured account or other subordinated device, for the purposes of validation of the reality, the authenticity and the actuality of a stamp acting as a key.
An operating instruction transmitted or accessible via the stamp is an authorization, an interdiction, that are total or partial and discriminated, the enactment of requests or of conditional clauses, the activation, the modification or the stopping of a function of a recipient.
The communication stream or the file consists only, for example, of the protocol marked with the stamp, to the exclusion of any content.
The anonymization authority or the lock device holds, for example, any type of instruction, data item or signal relating to the management of a stream or of a file furnished with the protocol with stamp, as well as any type of instruction, data item or signal connected to this stamp or to a given identity, but independent of this direct management and for simply making them available from the author to a recipient.
The lock device, acting as a cryptographic protocol for access control, is for example furnished with portions that cannot be seen by a recipient, allowing the validation of a cryptonymic stamp, or of a data item that has remained unknown and corresponding to these nonvisible portions, or of the link between this known cryptonym and this unknown portion, or of the link between several unknown portions, the unknown portion being a pseudonym, a real identity, the rest of the computer or communication protocol, the content of the file or of the mail or any other information or instruction.
A lock may align a juxtaposition, a succession or a composition of said counter-profiles, of said negatives, of said dies or works or of said scars, corresponding to at least one stamp and to other data such as a pseudonym.
Advantageously, the lock, when it is tested by the stamp, allows the appending or the insertion of additional data in, with, around or on this stamp.
A functional instruction, relating to the communication, to the processing, to the reading or to the storing of data, results for example from the presence of the stamp in the protocol, the instruction concerning the content of the stream, of the file or the rest of the protocol.
The interdiction or the partial functional authorization concerns for example a predeterminable portion of the mail or of the file, both in its content and in its protocol.
The interdiction of processing, of reading, of communication, or of placing in memory of certain data items at a recipient is accompanied for example by their orientation toward another peripheral recipient provided for this purpose.
The interdiction of placing in memory certain data items at a recipient is accompanied for example by the elimination of these data items.
The stamp is for example used by its successive recipients as a sign of recognition between them or with the author, and for obtaining from an anonymization authority or via a lock the correspondence between this stamp and attributes of the identity to which said stamp is attached, or any other data item or signal, preserved by them for the purpose of this transmission.
The anonymization authority or the lock device is for example authorized to transfer to a recipient or a homologated third party, said correspondence or said data items, said recipient or third party using said correspondence or said data items to accomplish a task devolved to it by a previous recipient or by the author of the stream or of the file.
Said task adds, for example, an item of information, received from the anonymization authority or from the lock device, on a task that has remained partly or totally anonymous or incomplete, awaiting identity attributes required for using it, conveying it or finalizing it.
Said task relates for example to an electronic transaction between the author of the mail or of the file and a main recipient.
Said task relates for example to a conveyance that is physical or by telecommunication between a main or peripheral recipient and the author.
Said task relates for example to a writing game, that is carried out between the author and a main or peripheral recipient.
Said task relates for example to a verification of the operation, of the behavior, of the state, of the integrity or of the authenticity relating to a communication terminal or medium, and the mechanism that are connected thereto.
A peripheral recipient serves for example as the anonymization authority for the correspondence between the stamp and various data or responses attached thereto.
The anonymization authority is for example notified of a recipient delegated to a task or a role by the author or by a previous recipient.
The anonymization authority, assisted or replaced by the lock device, transmits for example the correspondence between a particular cryptonym, a particular pseudonym, and on the other hand behavioral or situational information or information relating to the past or to the profile of this author for the purpose of characterizing him without necessarily transmitting either his true identity or another of his pseudonyms.
A stamp inserted in a protocol or the pseudonyms that are attached thereto, or sub-portions that are autonomous or consisting of these three options, may be used to mark or tattoo objects, matters or real beings for the purposes of recognition, of validation of right or of status, of assignment of value, of belonging or of dependence, of connection, of identification or of authentication without revealing a true identity.
A file or mail content, furnished with technical capabilities of interaction with their environment, which render certain components thereof active and autonomous, may begin dialog with their own protocol, and make a use of the stamp that is identical to that of an external recipient.